buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Ranma Kakogawa
" " is the antagonist of Future Card Buddyfight Ace. His current buddy is Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer. He is the best friend of Yuga Mikado and a co-founder of the "RanGa Channel." After he got a buddy monster, he challenged Yuga Mikado to a buddyfight and won. After that, he changed his name to "Vile Ranma." He also made his own channel called "Vile Ranma Channel.". He is voiced by Kei Shindō (Japanese) and Conner Christmas (English). Personality Ranma is a very friendly individual as he helps Yuga with their video blog and his stunts. Even when Yuga got a buddy before him, he did not let the jealousy he felt harm their friendship. However, as Yuga continues to improve and gain more friends due to buddyfight, Ramna begins to feel left out due to not having his own buddy. In fact, his jealousy soon reaches the point where he actually wanted Yuga to lose a buddyfight. After gaining Vanity Husk Destroyer as his buddy, he began to show a very arrogant personality. However, despite renaming himself "Vile Ranma", he seems to still want to be friends with Yuga, but states that it's too late to do anything, regretfully. Appearance Ranma has orange-brown hair in the shape of an upward-facing crescent, and gray eyes. He wears a white-collared shirt, with a yellow jacket tied over it. He also wears a beige hat. When using Lost World, his hairstyle has changed, not wearing a hat and having spikier hair. He wears long black pants, along with a grey and maroon long coat with a maroon shirt underneath, along with a red cape. In this form, he calls himself "Vile Ranma", after his buddy. Anime Biography Ranma is the director of the videos on his and Yuga's RanGa Channel. He introduces Yuga to Buddyfight, and helps him build his first deck. In Episode 11, it is shown in a dream that he is running towards Yuga, but a strange dark voice causes him to fall deeper into despair. In episode 12, after Yuga wins the ABC Cup, he has gone missing. There, he throws the trophy down in Mikono Cafe and leaves, prompting Yuga to look for him while Miko takes care of Haru. In episode 13, he challenges Yuga Mikado to a Buddyfight. There, he mentions Lost World and how the deities cast away the nameless world. His behavior becomes more diabolical thanks to his sinister dress and tone. In episode 14, he defeats Yuga in a Buddyfight. In episode 17, Vanity lets him decide whom to recruit. In episode 19, he makes his own channel called Vile Ranma Channel. In episode 27, he tells Daijiro not to dishonor Lost World due to the latter's loss. In episode 31, he tells Da Dan to see if Eden Hanazono is worthy of joining his team. In episode 32, after his Buddy Destroyer absorbed so much Minus energy from Eden Hanazono and Vile Ranma he was able evolve into Vile Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Epoch Destroyer then he challenges Yuga in a Buddyfight and defeats him but is annoyed and confused about Yuga enthusiastic behaviour despite his multiple losses. In episode 39, he is grateful that Vanity became his buddy, even though the latter user him as a pawn. In episode 43, he loses his buddy contract with Destroyer and goes back to Yuga. Later when Destroyer is realesed from the buddy police, he tells him that he is his one true buddy. They then begin to buddyfight Yuga in a rematch. Gallery For the full gallery, see Ranma Kakogawa/Gallery. Trivia *His Japanese name, ランマ (Ranma) doesn't have an actual meaning since it is written in katakana. But in episode 14, he changed his written name to 乱魔 (Ranma), taken from his buddy's name, which means "Revolt/Rebellion Demon". His name is "Vile Ranma" in the english dub. *In Episode 2, during the segment when Yuga and Ranma were signing off, Ranma's eyes were shown to be the same shade of yellow as Yuga's eyes for a frame. Buddyfight Records Category:Male Character Category:Dragon World User Category:Buddyfighter Category:Character Category:Lost World User Category:Antagonists Category:Former Villains